Gee Judy, why do you get TWO knots?
by Armasyll
Summary: Judy and Nick decide to help Rinehart relieve a little of his pent up frustrations for her sister Violet.


Judy presses her nose between Nick and Rinehart's sheaths, breathing in the musky scent around her. A small drop of clear precum lands on her cheek from Rinehart, and she leans her face up, trailing her nose up the fur, rubbing it against the warm skin beneath, until her lips meet the edge of his opening, where the very tip of his cock is visible. Pressing her lips to it, she gently bobs her head up and down, guiding him out of his sheath, and pressing more and more of his flaccid length into her mouth.

A paw grabs one of her ears, and a second later she feels something hot and wet press against it. A tight squeeze, and she feels her ear wrap around it. She knows it's Nick's dick. She knows he's fucking her ear. She can feel his balls slap against the back of her face and neck. While Nick is taking care of himself, she can worry about the other fox Violet neglects.

Teasing her tongue between his exposed cock and sheath, she slips it deeper, taking some of the furred package into her mouth aswell. Feeling up his thighs, she finds his balls. About the same size as Nick's, she grasps cups them in her paws, and and rolls her thumbs around them. He thrusts forward, letting out a moan, and she sucks in more of his length. She truely feels for this poor, beautiful fox.

As he tries to pull his hips back, while apologising, she refuses to give him an inch. Locked into her mouth with all the force she could suck, he let out another groan, and relented to her. Though, wet noise of Nick fucking her ear was getting grating, and she had other plans.

Pulling Rinehart's dick from her mouth with a violet tug of her head, not letting up on her vacuum grip, he yelped, and Nick yelped too when she jerked her ear from his grasp. It only hurt her a little, she thought. She liked it rough like that. Grabbing both fox dicks, she pulled them both until her paws were crossed, and pressed them to the other's sheath. They both looked down at her; Nick grinning, and Rinehart looking desperate for release.

Their dicks gave little in the way of flexibility, but she'd make this work.

Pressing Nick's dick above Rinehart's into the top of his sheath, she had to watch and maneuver Rinehart's into the bottom of Nick's as well. The loose skin and fur bulged noticably, and Nick let out a shuddering 'Yes,' as Rinehart thrust forward again. That made her job much easier.

The two foxes had docked eachother, and Rinehart was desperately giving short, quick thrusts with Nick smoothly shifted his hips back and forth to match him. Occasionally they would part enough that she would see one of their cocks slip out, and she'd quickly reach up and re-allign it as they thrust again. The tips of their sheaths pulled and pressed together, doing more grinding together than being apart. Precum dripped and leaked down the openings. She didn't know how the knots would work like this, but she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

The smell of their sex, and the fox musk she'd come to love, permeated the air around her. Leaning to one fox or the other, she'd kiss and lick at their hanging balls, and nip at their sheaths. When she'd meet them both in the middle, she's sloppily kiss and lick where they met, and force her tongue between them, feeling their cocks rub and slip along. Then, she saw Nick's knot bulge up his sheath, and knew things were about to get interesting. Rinehart's had barely shown by then, but she figured she could edge Nick along, and hold him back, until both foxes were ready to blow.

Nick would only get off if she either played with his knot, or slapped his dick around. Or if they were in public. He'd told her that. She didn't just discover it out of the blue. Atleast not the first two. So, she knew how to handle her fox. But Rinehart was different. He, apparently, really liked his balls being played with.

Learning into Rinehart's crotch, she took one of them in her mouth, and sucked, then went on to the other, and even managed to fit both of them in her mouth, cheeks bulging. And all the while, Nick fucked away at his sheath. She felt his knot grow as his crotch rested on her head. Now, it was the moment of truth.

What happens when you force two knotted foxes to dock, she wondered at that moment.

Releasing his balls with a last quick suck, she grabbed both of them by their shafts, and tried to slip them back in the other's sheath; Something which proved much easier said than done. They were big, slippery, and refused to show any flexability.

Slipping Nick's rock-hard tappered tip into Rinehart's sheath was easy. Other than two dicks, the only other hard thing was keeping it fromt slipping out as she hefted the other up into Nick's sheath. Resting his dick up with her forearm, she gripped, squeezed, and pressed Rinehart's cock into Nick's sheath all while Nick's precum oozed out of Rinehart's shaft and onto her arm, and Rinehart's dick was a literally faucet of the stuff. She could probably coat her entire body in all the precum that was around her. But she managed it. Both foxes had the ends of their pricks in each other's sheaths.

Scopping up a liberaly amount fox lubricant, from Nick's balls, in both paws, she slapped her paws together, and brought them around and between the two hard members, and lubed them up. Tugging them both at the knots, she guided them forward, and watched with glee as cock disappeared into sheath up until the knot. That's when things really became complicated.

She stared as the two knots rubbing against eachother, with Nick panting away like it was a summer heat.

How could she continue this, she wondered. Then Nick, bless his big dick, gave her an answer by taking control. His paws had reached around, and grabbed Rinehart's ass as he thrust forward. She had to back away or be sandwiched between two foxes. Not that she'd mind, but she didn't want to get in the way.

Getting lower on the ground, she looked up between their legs, and saw her goal. Between two sets of fox nuts, Nick had managed to knot-dock the two of them, and it was a strange sight to behold.  
And it didn't stop there. Nick's breathing hitched, and he pulled his hips back. With a wet squelch and an almost feminine moan, Rinehart's sheath released Nick's knot, but Nick's didn't give.

And her fox just drove it back in. Their balls met as Nick's paws squeezed Rinehart's ass. And Judy got another idea.

Hugging around Nick's legs, she brought her face up between the both of their legs, and pressed her lips between the bulges of their knots. This also meant she'd be slapped in the face by their balls, but again, she really didn't mind. Breathing heavily between their thrusts, she kissed and sucked at whatever came available. Not to her surprise, though, Nick had finally cum; she always gekkered when he came. He'd tried to stifle it at first, but he really couldn't.

Rinehart's sheath bulged further, as the fox picked up the thrusts, probably on the brink himself. Cum started oozing out between them and onto her face, some frothing between their sheaths as the friction continued. Nick's entire body began shaking with Rinehart's quick motions. Usually after a good, hard fuck, Nick would beg her to stop, saying he was a little too sensitive at the moment.

He tried to say just that, but could barely pronounce the 'S' before he groaned out. Squeezing her body against his legs extra hard, she kept him from collapsing as Rinehart continued pounding away, raining more cum on her face.

Heavy, rhythmic breathing, like she'd do when she was doing distance running, soon filled her ears, as Rinehart continued pounding away. And with it, mixed Nick's whimpers as she imagined he was pushed over the edge. She'd never actually tried to see what happened when she refused to stop pleasuring him when he'd cum. To her amazement, she'd felt him throb and heard him let out shaking breath. He came again.

Still, Rinehart kept working his hips like a piston; breathing hard, pumping his knot deep only to tug it back to the point it almost escaped. She briefly wondered how long he could keep this up. That kind of stamina really impressed her. Just like that, though, the ending began.

Rinehart pulled back, and his cock didn't just slip out of Nick's sheath, and was released with a burst of cum that then sprayed all over her face. Quick as she was, she released Nick's legs, and grasped her paws around Rinehart's cock, jerking it with one paw, and squeezing at the knot with the other, aiming him at her open mouth.

Now, Nick had managed to fall beside her, and rested her head on her shoulder as the fox in front of them painted her face and gripped the side of her head. With what little energy she thought Nick had left, he nudged her face to the side, and brought his own muzzle forward, taking Rinehart into his mouth, and sucking down his length until his lips met her wildly jerking paw. Gladly moving aside, she watched with glee as Rinehart gripped Nick's head around the ears, and buried his crotch in his face.

Nick's paws came up and cupped around the other fox's knot, massaging it gently, drawing a soft, surprised praise from him. Giving her fox a peck on the cheek, she watched as he swallowed slowly, twisting her muzzle side to side every few seconds. Almost like he really enjoyed the act.

Finally sliding his muzzle back, his lips trailing down Rinehart's length, Nick released his cock, and kissed its tip.

The three of them decided to take a nap after that.

As the two foxes rested in their small pool of cum, Judy turned to her phone on a table, and saw Violet, in nothing but her sweater, panting with a paw between her leg and two foxed dildos lodged in both of her holes.


End file.
